


Worth It

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes it his ambition to make Mickey laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

It happens every time without fail.

Whenever Mickey has anything in his mouth, Ian makes it his goal in life to make him laugh so hard whatever it is comes out…

..okay, except when it’s him in his mouth, but you get the idea.

Now, Mickey’s already told him countless times that he looks like an alien, so he uses that to his advantage, contorting his face into the most other-worldly creaturesque faces he can think of.

When Mickey takes a drink from his Big-Gulp cup of soda, Ian pulls his ears out and extends his jaw until he looks like some freakishly pale monkey. Mickey almost chokes, swallowing fast before it could escape with his laughter. Then he promptly smacks Ian on the back of his head and scowls at him.

Ian crosses his eyes and flares his nostrils, tucking his top lip behind his bottom teeth, and Mickey can’t help but spew fried rice and bits of eggroll all over the table. Ian gets punched in the arm hard for making him waste good food.

Sometimes there won’t even be anything Mickey is doing. Like when Ian is fucking him so good that all he can do is arch and curse with his mouth hanging wide open in ecstasy. Not even the beautifully hot faces and sounds Mickey is making will stop Ian from making faces at him. He doesn’t stop pumping, though. Instead he picks up the pace to make sure Mickey is absolutely on the edge of coming at the same time he does because he knows Mickey likes to see his ‘o’ face. When he’s finally spurting inside of him, he pulls the most exaggerated awkward faces that send Mickey into a fit of laughter and groaning as he erupts between them; the mix of emotions messing with his head to the point he doesn’t know if he wants to headbutt him or kiss him. He settles for brutally riding him their next round.

In the mornings when they’re both trying to get ready, Mickey is definitely not in the mood for Ian’s games. He hates that the stupidhead isn’t afraid of him and that being tired has no baring on his need to fuck with him. Mickey tries so hard to ignore him, but the asshole is persistent, standing over his shoulder in the mirror, as he brushes his teeth. He knows exactly what the redhead is going for when he reaches for the mouthwash. He glares at him as a last warning, as he empties the little top of blue acid into his mouth, but Ian just gives him the most innocent look he can with a shit-eating grin. Mickey takes his time swirling the minty liquid around in his mouth, looking everywhere in the bathroom but the idiot behind him who’s pulling everything in his arsenal. Mickey dares to even look a little smug at finally winning against the other man’s shenanigans, but that was a mistake.

Just when he thought Ian had given up, he arranged his face in the most simple but brutally affective look.

Mickey tries to resist, almost breaking with his initial instinct to snort. The burn of the alcohol makes his eyes start to water and he can feel his lips wanting to split at the seam. Some of it escapes, but he tries to regain composure, shaking his head at him.

But Ian is determined.

He grabs Mickey around the middle and tickles him, and it’s all over.

Mickey sprays half on the mirror and half in the sink, turning red with laughter and doubling over to get away from the taller man’s onslaught. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, threatening to put his spit on Ian’s face if he doesn’t back off. Ian just grins and laughs, pushing Mickey to the floor and trapping him. Mickey’s eyes are shut tight and his whole body is flushed pink with every new spot Ian moves to. He gasps out curses, but is too weak to do anything.

When Ian finally lets up, he gets a weak knee to the ribs and smiles. Mickey catches his breath through an accusation of cheating, and shoves him off of him.

Ian steals a minty-fresh kiss before going to get the Windex, feeling that reaching his goal was totally worth the clean-up.


End file.
